


Nicknames

by FriendsAreLikeStars



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Patton being a Dad, UST, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsAreLikeStars/pseuds/FriendsAreLikeStars
Summary: Roman has increasingly imaginative nicknames for Virgil, and they annoy him to the brink of insanity. Yet, one particularly suggestive on one seems to stick.There is sexual tension, and a helping of infatuation, mixed with just a bit of love hate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/gifts).



> I did this for my great friend Mel (Melamber13 on ao3), and she was also the initial inspiration behind it. You can find that comment thread on one of my other works. Also, I am Very slow at updating fanfiction so I'm sorry if I accidentally end up updating this in two years (I'm serious that happened before on my first Fanfiction.net work).

The days after Virgil told the other sides his name were riddled with awkwardness. The other’s knew that he was scared that they would dislike his name, so they took steps to insure that he knew that his name was fine in their eyes. With of course, the exception of Roman. Roman took it upon himself to be the bane of Anxiety's existence, so whenever they were in the same room together Roman refused to actually say his name.

“‘Ey, Vigilante! How are ya?” Anxiety heard Roman from across the room, and was already getting ready to leave.

He turned and said back, “It’s Virgil, Roman, not any of your stupid nicknames.” Virgil picked up his book and started to stand.

“C’mon Vimeo, my friend. Why don’t we go out and rescue some princesses? You look like you need sun.” Roman looked at Virgil with puppy dog eyes, halfway to a pout.

“No thank you.” Virgil replied tersely, as he finally left the room, leaving Roman to pout alone.

-

“Vinyl!”

“No.”

“Visceral!”

“No.”

“Vivacious!”

“Definitely not.”

“C’mon Volleyball, why won’t you let me call you anything cool.” Roman was bothering Virgil in the middle of the night, as Virgil sat on the counter trying to eat his Cap’n Crunch.

“Where are you even getting these names?” Virgil countered Roman’s incessant talking.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out Voluptuous,” Roman started to walk backwards out of the door, and before he completely went through, he winked. Virgil’s face bloomed in a blush.

He sat there in silence for a minute, contemplating. Virgil was fairly certain that Roman was flirting with him, evident in the suggestive nickname and the wink. God that wink. Virgil was going to die.

Outside the door, Roman was dying. Why did he do that? Why had he flirted with Virgil? Not only that, but Roman was keenly aware of the fact that Virgil had the most adorable blush. It wasn’t fair!

Roman desperately wanted to see that blush again, so he pondered what had caused it. He was pretty sure that Virgil grew red after he winked, but he could swear that he saw a bit of a flush when he called Virgil ‘Voluptuous’. Sure it wasn’t the most cheesy nickname, nor was it the most innocent either, but Roman thought that that made it even better.

Yet, even if he was the brave and bold prince character, he could feel a knot of nervousness grow in his chest. The kind that you get before taking a test, or going onstage. Somehow though, Roman was sure that Virgil would respond to his flirting again.

-

The next morning, when Roman went down to breakfast with the other sides as usual, he offhandedly noticed that Virgil hadn’t come down to breakfast. It wasn’t unusual, but Roman was hoping to subtly experiment. He was about to get up and find Virgil anyways, when Patton said, “Hey kiddo! I was hoping you could help me make tonight's dinner, and I saw a new recipe on Tumblr that I want to try out.”

“Alright,” Roman sighed in resignation, “Let me go wash my hands first.”

He opened the door to the kitchen, expecting it to be empty, yet when he looked in Virgil was curled up on the top of the fridge. “Hello my voluptuous friend.” Roman smirked at him.

Virgil, who hadn’t seen Princey come in, leaped up in shock, hitting his head on the ceiling. “Princey!” He hissed, “You startled me!” He paused and took a breath, “And stop with all of those stupid nicknames, honestly.”

“Oh no,” Princey slid over to where Virgil was sitting atop the fridge. “I think I like this one Voluptuous.” 

Patton snapped open the door, holding what looked like a bag of groceries, “Oh hi Virgil, I have some things for tonight’s dinner. Roman, why don’t you start to unpack these, and Virgil, kiddo, what are you doing on top of the fridge? Come help me start cooking.

“I’m going to start with the desert, as that has to bake a lot longer. It’s this great brown sugar pound cake that I’ve been meaning to try out. You could also probably start on the italian mac.” Patton took a deep breath, after rushing his words all out at once. 

Both Roman and Virgil stared at Patton for a second in shock, then they slowly started to move in tandem. It hadn’t occurred to either of them though, that they were both in precarious positions. As Virgil shifted, he tumbled off the fridge and seemed to land on top of Roman in slow motion. Roman turned to look up at Virgil as he was falling and they both ended up on the floor, faces inches away. 

Nobody breathed for a second. Roman opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Logan opening the door and saying, “Is everything okay? I heard a cra-” He trailed off, taking in the scene before him. He coughed a little, cheeks red, and squeaked out “Nevermind!” The door slammed shut. 

Silence. 

Another moment of silence. 

Then another. 

Roman looked ready to say something, but Virgil was already up and running out the door, squawking a haphazard, “Sorry!” over his shoulder. Roman lay helpless on the ground and Patton rushed over to help him up. 

“I- er. I’ll make dinner but you don’t have to stick around kiddo?” Patton spoke hesitantly. 

Still unable to form a proper sentence, Roman got up and left the kitchen with a nod. He headed straight for his room, already mentally preparing to get lost in his room and fight some dragon witches to distract from his looming feelings.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been ignoring each other for a week, and both Patton and Logan want them to get over it. They all talk to each other and some unexpected things happen.

They had been avoiding each other for a week, and Patton and Logan were starting to get a bit fed up. The two other side’s moods had been affecting Thomas negatively. Roman was always in his dream space and Thomas seemed to be having a terrible creative slump. Meanwhile, Virgil was also moping in his room, and that caused Thomas to be a terrible mix of fear of social situations and lack of motivation. Each was unaware of the effect they were having. 

Logan and Patton were tired of it, and Thomas was pretty much out of commission for anything other than a constant state of moping. So they decided to do something about it. 

“Virgil?” Patton called as he came into the side’s room. “You in here? I made breakfast.”

Patton looked around cautiously, wondering where he could find Virgil. In the back of his mind, he vaguely registered that this might not be the best idea considering the nature of the room itself. 

There was a soft noise coming from one side of the room. A scratching sound that seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. Patton knocked and the wall opened with a groan. 

It was a bright room, and Virgil sat in the middle holding a pen and notebook. 

“I… I. It’s nothing! Nothing is here!” Virgil backed up in a defensive position. He tossed the book behind him. 

Patton stood in shock. “I… Uh…. wha? No, No you’re fine! Um.. I didn’t mean to pry.” He looked helplessly on at Virgil. “What’s your book?”

“None of your business. Why are you here?” Virgil asked sharply. 

Patton snapped up, “Oh, yeah. So, with you and Roman ignoring each other...” He was trying to approach it carefully, but the look on Virgil’s face was already beginning to look like he had drunk sour milk. “With you and Roman ignoring each other, Thomas has taken a beating. The two of you are projecting weird feelings, and he is kind of sort of starting to fall ill.”

“Ill?”

“Yeah.” 

A pause, then, “I’ll talk to Roman.”

-

Logan was having quite a bit more trouble. 

“Roman!” He called out among the thick brush of the dream space. “Princey!” He tried again. There was no response from the dark forest. 

He stalked off into the trees grumbling under his breath. He walked for what seemed like hours, though it was only around half of one. 

A soft rustle off to the left broke the eerie silence. Logan’s breath stuttered and he paused in wait. Out of the seeming void, “Logan? What are you doing here?” and then a tentative, “It’s dangerous.”

Logan curiously replied. “Dangerous? Roman come out and talk to me.”

“I.. er… I... We should get… out of here.”

“Ok.”

In another place outside of the endless forest, the two sides appeared in the blink of an eye. They both staggered and Logan fell on his butt. “Um. Sorry,” Roman sputtered out. He quickly sheathed his sword.

“No, your actions were completely justified in the situation. I have a question though,” Logan stood up and surveyed the surroundings, “where are we?”

Roman looked around too, “We haven’t left, but I’ve changed the setting. We’re in a field.” 

“Oh.”

“Eloquent,” Roman sniped. 

“We should talk, Roman. Thomas has been in a creative slump ever since you and Virgil started ignoring each other.” Logan pushed towards Roman, intent on making him talk.

“I don’t know, Logan. It’s really awkward and I wouldn’t know what to say.” Roman looked away from the other side and gazed out over the field. 

“Why did you stop talking to him in the first place? If you approach it from that angle then it won’t be hard to figure out what to talk about. Think logically.” Roman perked up and sharply turned to Logan. 

“Did you make a joke?” 

Logan cracked a smile. “What better way to make you pay attention to what I’m saying?” And then somberly, “Please just talk to Virgil. Nobody here can take any more of this, especially not Thomas.”

Roman took a moment to contemplate. Of course, it would be easy for him to just disappear into the woods for longer and put it off, but if Thomas wasn’t feeling well then pretty soon that would be in the mind palace and everyone would be affected. Talking to Virgil would be like trying to write while wearing a straightjacket, but Roman decided that it was worth it to make up with him. 

A pause, then, “I’ll talk to Virgil.”

-

They entered the common room at almost the exact same time and stared at each other for a moment.

“I’m sor-” They both blurted out simultaneously. They looked at each other and started laughing. Neither Roman nor Virgil could stop, and there was a raucous laughter spreading all throughout the room. 

Virgil was the first to stop laughing, and as he steadied his breathing he started walking towards the prince slowly. Once he deemed Roman calm enough to talk to, he said, “I’m sorry. Just in general, for everything. Especially running away and then proceeding to ignore you for a week.” He peered shyly up through his eyelashes and Roman forgot to breathe for a second. 

“I’m really sorry too,” the prince replied, “mostly because I ignored you as well, but also for those stupid nicknames. I know you don’t like them all that much.”

“Actually,” Virgil cut in, “I didn’t mind that last one all that much.” His face bloomed with red, and he turned so that he wasn’t facing Roman anymore. 

“Voluptuous?” Roman asked. He heard an adorable squeak from Virgil. “Oh my god V, you’re adorable! Can I hug you?” 

Virgil nodded and was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace. He buried his face into the taller side’s chest and breathed out, “Thank you.”

And so, after all of that drama, Thomas got better and his fans berated him for trying to work while not feeling well, Logan and Patton got rest after doing a job well done, and Virgil and Roman got together (with ‘Voluptuous’ staying as a phrase that one heard often in the dream space).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you for putting up with my awful upload schedule. This was very fun to write, and I think it turned out super well. 
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO MEL (melamber13 on ao3, check her out she's awesome) FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA AND SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THIS!
> 
> And finally, thank you for all of the support, I know my writing isn't the best so it means so much to me. <3
> 
> tumblr:@ numberonecheesecakecrusade


End file.
